(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather device for an engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a breather device for an engine, there is a device in which blow-by gas passing clearances are provided beside oil filters.
In the conventional breather device, if the separated oil separated from the blow-by gas by the oil filters accumulates in the blow-by gas passing clearances during operation of an engine, the separated oil is likely to be formed into mist again due to the blow-by gas passing through the narrow blow-by gas passing clearances at high speed.